1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for directing airflow for cooling purposes through a computing device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique for detecting the presence of installed airflow baffles in the computing device.
2. Related Art
The internal components in a computing device are often configured to facilitate airflow for cooling purposes. This airflow ideally circulates cool air across heat-producing components to control temperatures within the computing device. For example, memory modules are often organized in parallel rows to direct airflow in a predictable manner. However, memory banks that are not fully populated can create an opening that may cause unwanted bypass airflow. This bypass can prevent the airflow from reaching heat-producing components in the computing device, which can cause the components to overheat.
To solve this problem, “airflow baffles” are often used to fill empty memory slots in a computing device for the purpose of directing airflow. For example, one type of airflow baffle fits into a Dual Inline Memory Module (DIMM) slot of a computing device and is configured to direct airflow in the same manner as an actual DIMM. These airflow baffles can be installed by the manufacturer of the computing device, or by a user of the computing device. However, there is no way for a system administrator to determine from a remote location if all the airflow baffles are properly installed in a computing device.
Hence, what is needed is a method or apparatus that facilitates remotely identifying the configuration of the airflow baffles in a computing device.